A New Visit to Wayne Manor
by 1Superman4Me
Summary: Companion story to A Hope in Bludhaven. (Takes place before Hope gets her voice back but after she's adopted by Dick.) Dick takes Hope on a visit to Wayne Manor. What will happen? Two shot and epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up with a jolt.

Dick looks at me.

"The dream again Hope?"

I nod.

"Well, it's O.K. You're safe now."

He hugs me.

"I'm going to take you somewhere. You ready?"

Even though I feel slightly quizzical, I nod.

We arrive at our destination quicker than I expected.

I look out the window and a smile comes to my face.

I've been here before.

This is Bruce's place.

But why am I here?

I guess Dick picks up on my confusion.

"I thought you should properly meet Bruce, Alfred, and the others."

I feel suddenly panicked.

Others?

"They're friends too. There's no need to be shy around them."

I nod.

Dick's knocking at the door.

Alfred answers it.

"Why, you must be Miss Hope. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I smile and wave a Hello.

I like Alfred already.

He shows us in.

I look around.

I may have been here before but even with my memory it wouldn't be hard to get lost in this place.

I know how to get to Bruce's study though.

I feel like that's where I should go.

Bruce is probably there and Dick does want me to properly meet him.

It doesn't take long for me to get there.

Alfred seemed a little surprised that I knew the way.

It looks like my hunch was right.

Bruce is there...and I'm guessing these are the others that Dick mentioned.

They introduce themselves as Song* and Tim.

Dick appears in the study.

"Hey guys. You miss me?"

I smile.

I notice everyone else in the room (except Bruce) smile too.

I'm starting to think that Bruce only smiles for the cameras.

Song and Tim seem excited to see Dick.

They greet him with enthusiasm.

Bruce gives a Hello.

All I can do is wave a Hello but Dick doesn't seem to mind.

(Personally I wish I could actually talk to Dick. Maybe some day.)

Later, we're all in the living room.

Alfred put out some snacks.

(Babs was right. Alfred's cooking is the stuff of legends.)

Song and Tim are bombarding Dick with questions (that are being answered).

Bruce gets an occasional question in.

I was snacking but I'm full now.

Alfred has noticed my looking around.

"Would you like to go on a tour of the Manor with me, Miss Hope?"

I smile and nod.

I'd like that a lot.

I get up off the couch and eagerly start following Alfred.

I'm certain this is going to be great.

* * *

*see A Song in Gotham for Song's first appearance


	2. Chapter 2 and Epilogue

Sure enough, Alfred makes an awesome tour guide.

I like his accent.

In a way, it's kind of comforting.

This place is huge but he really knows his way around.

He must have worked here for a long time.

I'm guessing he's even been here back when Bruce was a kid.

There's quite a bit of art here too.

Some of it I really like.

One picture seems to stand out.

It's of a middle aged couple.

I'm sure I know who they are.

They have to be Bruce's parents.

Feeling moved, I pull out and unfold the picture I drew of mine.

Alfred notices it immediately.

"Did you draw that Miss Hope?"

I nod.

"You have quite the gift for drawing."

I smile.

"You're most welcome."

After I put the picture of my parents back in my pocket, Alfred continues giving me his tour.

Another thing that stands out is a big backyard.

I can see a garden and a greenhouse in it.

I point to the door leading outside.

"I wouldn't mind going outside for a while either Miss Hope. Especially on a beautiful day like this."

We head outside and a smile comes to my face.

The sun feels great.

After I get a look at the garden (which has some amazing flowers that I've never even seen before including a blue rose*), we head back inside.

Alfred shows me a few other things and then we go back to the living room.

To show my thanks for the tour I smile.

"Any time, Miss Hope. It was my pleasure."

I can't help but smile again.

Alfred has such a way with words.

On the way back to the living room, I look at a clock.

I realize I've been gone for quite some time.

Almost an hour and a half.

I hope Dick hasn't worried about me.

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

Hope?

I look around the living room

**Hope!**

Where could she have gone?

She better not be invisible.

There's no way she could've been taken in here.

So she couldn't have gotten far.

She's probably still inside the Manor.

But where?

I'm sure she couldn't be inside the Cave.

I'm about to get up and look for her.

Then I notice her coming towards me with Alfred.

I'm guessing that he showed her around the Manor.

I was going to do that but all things considered it was better for her to go with Alfred.

I bet even Bruce doesn't know his way around the Manor as well as Alfred does.

Alfred could do all the stuff he does for this place blindfolded.

O.K maybe almost all of it but still.

"Did you enjoy the tour that Alfred gave you Hope?"

She nods eagerly.

"He's a great tour guide for this place isn't he?" "I bloody well ought to be Master Dick."

This gets a laugh from Song, Tim, and I.

Plus a grin from Hope.

Even Bruce allows himself a half smile.

After Alfred tells us to feel free to drop in anytime, Hope and I head back to my place.

* * *

Epilogue-2 weeks later

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

Hope's asleep now but I've got something important scheduled for her soon.

I look at the calendar to check really quick.

In a few days or so, I'll be taking her to Leslie's for a doctor's appointment.

I've been wondering if the fire that killed Hope's parents damaged her vocal cords.

Leslie's an old friend so I'm pretty sure everything will go well...

* * *

*Pennyworth Blues, as shown in Batman and Son


End file.
